This invention relates to a tissue extraction tool for use in extracting individual core tissue samples from selected tissues of interest for employment in various immunocytochemical techniques. This invention is particularly useful in taking core tissue samples from surgical pathology specimens imbedded in paraffin blocks. Also, This invention has the ability to cleanly cut core samples of varying sizes from 1 to 10 mm in diameter or even larger from a paraffin block. Such samples reduce the chance of false-negative immunocytochemical staining results caused by small sample sizes. The technique of preparing paraffin blocks as described by Battifora H: NOVEL METHOD FOR IMMUNOHISTOCHEMICAL ANTIBODY TESTING. Lab Invest, 55:244-248, 1986, results in a marked amount of false-negative immunocytochemical results because the sample size is too small. An improvement on Battifora is shown in Wan W. H., et al; A RAPID AND EFFICIENT METHOD FOR TESTING IMMUNOHISTOCHEMICAL REACTIVITY OF MONOCLONAL ANTIBODIES AGAINST MULTIPLE TISSUE SAMPLES SIMULTANEOUSLY. J. Immunol Meth, 103:121-129, 1987. However, this technique requires substantial effort and cost. A more simple technique is needed.
The rising cost of health care is a public concern because of its negative impact on the economy, general well being and health of the community at large. This twin issue of soaring costs and the deteriorating level of public health can be addressed by reducing cost at the laboratory workstation. The reduction of technician bench time by employing superior products and techniques, thus increasing quality, decreasing costs, and eliminating false-negative results, is becoming the primary concern of everyone in the health care field and the general public.